


A Reader's Woe

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is done, Bookworms Unite, F/M, Harry Potter References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Annabeth just wants to read one of the best series ever, but annoying twerps keep bugging her! (Taken from my own experiences as an avid reader)





	A Reader's Woe

"Hey, Annabeth, watcha reading?"

Annabeth looked up from her totally amazing book to see her totally annoying (and cute) boyfriend. She was a little miffed at being disturbed when she was reading, and probably would have punched anyone else who did that, but since this was Seaweed Brain…

Annabeth decided to just glare at him a bit. "Harry Potter."

Percy frowned. "Okay, three things."

"Shoot."

"First, why do you look so ticked off?"

"Because you disturbed me when I was reading. Duh."

"Uh… okay…? Anyways, second, haven't you read that series before?"

Annabeth's hand and eye twitched in unison. "Why can't I read a good book again? If I recall, you've watched Frozen about 50 times."

"Fair enough. Last thing… Harry is totally a rip-off of me! Green eyes, black hair, chosen one…"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure Harry came first, so…"

Percy looked scandalized. "No way! I need to go look this up!"

Watching her boyfriend rush off, Annabeth smiled a little.

"Seaweed Brain," She muttered to herself, before going back to her book.

Sadly, she was disturbed by another uncivilized twerp.

"Hey, Annie Bell! You reading Harry Potter?"

She glared at the offender, otherwise known as Connor Stoll. She wasn't as fond of him, so maybe a punch or two would do her good? But she would probably get in trouble…

"Breathe," She told herself, before forcing a smile that probably made her look like something from a horror movie. "Yeah, I'm reading Harry Potter. Aren't the books good?"

Connor shrugged. "I've watched the movies. They were pretty cool."

Annabeth tried to force back the overwhelming desire to strangle him. "But you've read the books, right?"

"Eh… I don't see why you would want to read when you could just watch the movies instead. It's a waste of time."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth yelled, this final outrageous statement causing her anger to finally boil over. "The books have so much more meaning! So much more complexity! So much more thought!"

"Eh."

Annabeth growled. "I swear, I've had enough with you morons." Rolling up her sleeves, she marched towards a terrified-looking Connor. "Learn to respect books!"

**Author's Note:**

> This idea's probably been done before, but I really needed to vent out my frustrations at some of my more idiotic classmates. Punching them would get me detention, so...


End file.
